1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which indicates a font name of print characters to an operator, and more particularly to a printer which stores two or more font data in a character generator ROM(CG ROM), selects one of the fonts by input means such as a keyboard, enables printing in the selected font and displays information on the selected font currently being used on a display capable of displaying information necessary for printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printer of this type, data on a font of print characters is stored in a character generating external memory (ROM pack) and the ROM pack is loaded in the printer to enable printing of characters in a desired font.
However, since as many ROM packs as the number of desired font types are required, it is necessary to previously check the type of font to be used as the number of types of font increases.
The presently available printer may include a control circuit such as a microcomputer, a memory such as a ROM and an operator circuit. In such a printer, character data of several fonts may be stored in the CG ROM and characters of a desired font may be formed in dot matrix.
A plurality of fonts may be stored in a large capacity memory in a single piece of equipment. In such equipment, as the number of types of font increases, means for indicating the type of font currently being used is required.